Glasses
by Sheffield93
Summary: Kate Beckett hates wearing her glasses, unfortunately after a mix up she doesn't have anymore contact lenses so she has to go to work wearing her glasses.


I don't know if Stana needs glasses or wears glasses for fashion or if she wears contacts most of the time but whatever. This one-shot is under the presumption that Beckett needs glasses but wears contact lenses.

* * *

She couldn't believe it, it was her worst nightmare. Okay there are a lot of worse things but regarding her daily appearance at work. She didn't have any contacts left. The pharmacy had messed her new prescription up, told her she'd have to wait a week before she could pick hers up. It was bad enough that her eyes had gotten worse and now the humiliation of having to go to work where nobody knew that she needed visual aids.

The first time Castle saw her in them his jaw dropped. They were spending the day at home and she truly couldn't be bothered to wear contacts. Her eyes were sore and if they did end up going out it wouldn't have been for long and they wouldn't see anyone that they knew.

Before he could get a word in she attempted to stop him.

"Shut up. Don't say a word." She said as she continued into the kitchen.

He was dumbfounded; he thought that they looked nice. He could understand why she didn't wear glasses at the precinct and especially _those_. He stood from where he was sat on the sofa to follow her into the kitchen.

"Why?"

"I don't like wearing glasses, so none of the 'four-eyes' jokes please."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I actually think they look kind of sexy."

"Castle, they're anything but sexy."

"They'd go with the sexy librarian look but I think they're kind of cool."

"So what, you want to do role play? I got these frames because even though I only wear them at home or if I have to, I want not to be embarrassed by wearing ones that an OAP would wear. The optician talked me into it as well. I wasn't sure if he was hitting on me or what but I just went along with it."

"Role play would be interesting, have you got a pencil skirt?"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh no, no, you do not get off that easy. You do, don't you?"

"Yes, fine, I do. It was part of a full suit that I got but not now, Castle. I'm really not in the mood."

"I wasn't suggesting now. Just one day in the future."

"Fine, yes, whatever."

* * *

Castle followed Beckett into their kitchen while she was still wearing her pyjamas. "C'mon Kate, you aren't taking a day off because you don't want people to see you in your glasses."

"I can pull a sick-ie, I haven't done one of those in years." She argued as she started up the coffee machine.

"Nope, we're going in. I'll ward off all of the jokes, _if_ anyone tries. Besides, Gates wears glasses so does about a third of the department. Just wear something that makes you feel comfortable." He countered as he stood beside her in front of the coffee machine.

"Are you telling me how to dress now?"

"No, just go to work. We've gotta go in half an hour."

"Fine." Beckett said reluctantly, he was right but she didn't want to admit it.

So forty five minutes later when they strode in to the precinct she made a beeline for her desk keeping her head down until she got there.

"Kate, you're going to be here for another nine hours at least so stop hiding your face."

"I'll try for as long as I can."

It was then when Esposito picked an opportune moment to walk past when she had her head up when speaking to Castle.

"Whoa Becks, nice glasses."

"Shut up Espo."

"Just saying that they look good. I didn't know you had to wear them."

"Well now you do."

"I'm guessing you ran out of contacts then?"

"Yes I did, now don't you have work to do?"

"No."

"Well now you do." She said as she shoved a file into his chest. Esposito thought that he better leave her alone before she sets more paperwork on him.

"Beckett, don't you think you were a little hard on him?"

"Castle, leave me in peace. I'm in a mood."

"Yeah, if you don't ease up soon the whole precinct will know that you're in a mood. Worse, Gates will see you and might discipline you or send you home."

"Ooo, that's a good idea."

"Kate, no."

"Fine, are you gonna help me finish this so we can go home sooner?"

"Hey, Beckett." Ryan says as he stands by the desk opposite hers. "I found-, are they new glasses? They're…bold."

"_Ryan_" Beckett says as if to be cursing him.

"Anyway, Peterson asked if I could help him with something today. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes unless we get a body drop, give your paperwork to Espo. He doesn't seem busy."

"Okay." Ryan said slightly confused as to Beckett's response, either way he's going to do some investigating.

It's not even thirty seconds when a moan is heard from Esposito.

"Beckett, why did you do this?"

"Just get on with it." Beckett replied.

"Nice delegation." Castle told his partner.

"It's sometimes worth it to abuse my power."

Half an hour later Beckett was summoned to Gates' office. Gates hadn't given her a proper look until after she had begun addressing her detective.

"Beckett, I've been looking at-. I didn't know you wore glasses?"

"I don't usually, I prefer contacts but a mix up meant I'm out so I have to wear these for a few days."

"From your tone I guess that you don't like that fact."

"Nope."

"Nice frames by the way, they look good on you."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Anyway back to why I called you in here." Gates continued, moving on from the glasses discussion.

When Beckett returned to her desk she found Castle actually being constructive, he was typing away on her computer writing a report that she had started before her meeting with Gates.

"Thank you, Castle. That's actually really helpful."

"It's actually kind of hard to write a report without putting in any of my crazy theories but I thought it might be helpful."

The remainder of the morning went relatively quicker, both of them eager to get home even if it was for slightly different reasons. She wanted to get home so nobody else would make a comment about her glasses he wanted to get home in hope of her going all librarian on him and so that Beckett would cheer up.

By four o'clock Beckett along with help from Castle had managed to finish her work for the day, Gates granted permission for her to leave early.

As the couple exited the precinct en route to Beckett's car Castle spoke

"See it wasn't that bad today was it?"

"I guess-" Right then a passer-by, someone who Kate was pretty sure a uniformed officer just turning up for his shift, wolf whistled as she walked past him.

Instead of confronting the guy Beckett hurried to her car meanwhile Castle had a word with the man.

"Why did you do that? It was uncalled for and unnecessary. She's a woman who is tired after a long day at work and doesn't need a creep like you embarrassing her."

"Calm down, Sir, I was just appreciating her smoking body and damn those glasses, she looks fine." He said stretching out the last word.

"You ever stop to think that maybe she feels self-conscious or doesn't like being treated as if she's just there for people to look at? I'm guessing not, so in future keep your opinions to yourself." Castle said sternly and then walked off leaving the man in shock.

When he was sat next to Beckett in the car she said,

"Thank you, that was kind of sweet."

"Yeah, well he shouldn't be coveting another man's wife or treating any woman like that."

"That's sweet and protective. Let's go home."

Kate drove them back to the loft where they enjoy a quiet night in. Castle didn't push for librarian Beckett, she'd had a hard day and just wanted to cuddle on the sofa then in bed.

* * *

Sorry this is quick. I saw the pic of Stana & Luke at an event this weekend on Tumblr and I had to write this. I have very little free time at the moment but I've nearly finished some other stuff. I wrote this quickly and on the tube so sorry if it isn't my best.

Please leave a review. They make me smile.


End file.
